The sound of the rain
by Sketchpad0225
Summary: The sound of the rain embedded themselves into their memories. The distance between Gilbert and Elizabeta was always there, but it is changing. It is different. AU.


**Well, ummm... first attempt to write on here so please review and tell me what cha think :D **

**First time in my life to write a fanfiction. I usually do translating and creating my own story kinda thing. Also first time AU, i hope i can do well**

* * *

The sound of the rain

They were together as long as they remember.

Growing up from childish impudence to adolescent arrogance to proximity to adulthood, Elizaveta and Gilbert knew each other. Their mundane quarrels was beginning to look tedious. In childhood they fought each other and shared a million innocent laughters; Elizaveta thought she could grow a penis and Gilbert hoped that they could always be like this. In adolescent years she started to turn feminine, and began to approach the man of her dreams: Roderich Edelstein. Gilbert did not say anything, he merely watched in the corner of the wall and thought of prolific ways to tease her so that he could get himself frypan-ed. Eventually they were in Grade 12, considering about university, her acrimonious words began to seem futile and stupid to the both of them. Therefore the thought led to a stop to all the fun they used to have.

To Elizaveta and Gilbert both, they knew each other for so long that even things that people go crazy about like love and like-like were far out of reach. Neither of them knew whether if they were far above that or far below that scale.

Their relationship was simple. So simple that it was ambiguous.

Elizaveta, contemplating at apparently nothing, gazed blankly at the window beside her.

Clear, transparent drops of tasteless liquid dripped mindlessly from the grey sky, making a lethargic rhythmn. There were buildings outside on the edge of the big puffs of black clouds. Elizaveta pondered, at the back of her mind, what would happen if a bolt of lightning hit the town. Would their school get electrified as well? Rain - only slightly more basic in the pH scale than water- was conductive after all. The chatters in the classroom and the teacher's laconic lecture was cacophonous with the pitter-patter of the rain. She led out a breath and lay her head on her arms, green irises scanning the room. The usual scent of old pine wood was in the room, but she felt it was becoming far away. The flower clip on the right strand of her hair slid off, producing a clanking sound. Roderich, who was sitting beside her, gently clipped it back. She beamed in grattitude, body suddenly teemed with lassitude. Roderich sighed and quietly passed her a note.

Elizaveta leered at the elegant young man with perplexity. He was not the type of person that would pass notes during class, or would pass notes to anybody at all. He restricted every rule-bending actions when they were going out one year ago. Flipping the folded paper open, she saw a line of clean penmanship beautifully printed in the middle. _Are you okay? _It said. She tilted her head to meet Roderich's genuinely worried eyes. She nodded, smiling. The brunette man was not convinced, but let it go.

The school bell resonated in the entire school. It was dismissal time. Many student stood up just to stretch, this sedentary education must be irritating to some of them. Roderich greeted her goodbye and disappeared out of sight, probably heading towards the student council to meet the accountant Vash Zwingli to inform him some of the new budget in this school. Elizaveta felt a slim mist of disappointment rise up to her throat. They never go home together anymore, not since the break up. He was still being friendly and kind to her, but she missed those days, although she knew it was inane to think about things like that.

Quietly shuffling the textbooks into her bag, Elizaveta tucked the note into the pocket of her uniform. He broke the rule for her, she had to preserve this moment. She put the bag strap on her shoulder and walked to the door.

There she saw the silver short hair leaning against the wall. It was Gilbert, waiting for her, as usual.

The red orbs dropped their focus on the emerald green eyes. Without the usual violent or jocular expression, he withdrew his back from the wall:"I didn't bring an umbrella." He said calmly. If he was not always fooling around, she would have loved that low, steady voice of his.

"Neither did I." Replied Elizaveta, following Gilbert's steps. He had become so big these days. She remembered that she used to be extremely ticked off by that. But now....it was different. How different? She could not find the answer.

His shoulders were stretching rigidly in the form of inclined slopes. They took a sudden turn downwards, dropping into his arms. His back was wide, and somehow lonely. Inadvertently, she took a big step in order to close the distance between them and placed her small fingers on his backbone. It was surprisingly rough.

Gilbert flinched. "...Yeah?" He called in a mild astonishment.

Elizaveta jerked her hand away, inhaling:"Nothing."

They reached the entrance of the school. The girl furrowed slightly, reluctant to get herself into the cold wetness until an abrupt force closing down on her wrist. Before she knew, she was dragged in the arm by the silver haired 'barbarian' into the pouring rain. Bulging her eyes out, Elizaveta managed to choke out a faint protest. Gilbert, like his daily violent self, ignored it.

Their feet squished against the rain and into the cold, concrete ground.

The rain sounded louder and more lively than usual.

Gilbert had brought her to the bus station near a closed grocery store. The bus that stopped there was schedule to come ten minutes after the current time. They were not going to get on. Elizaveta understood that they were staying here in order to avoid the falling liquids. There was a small ceiling that secluded them from the wet world. They stood there without communication. She straightened out her long, tangled hair and sqeezed some of the water out. Seeing the white clouds coming out of her mouth as she slowly exhaled, the girl murmured:"It's cold."

Gilbert, discerning her tremor, unzipped his bag and rummaged out a clean towel. How could she not be cold with those bare legs? He thought as he handed her the white towel:"Miraculously it's not wet." A frivolous phrase, without the playful lilt, seemed ridiculously dull.

"Eh?" Asked Elizaveta, holding the towel. "Is it okay?"

"Yup."

"But won't you get a cold-" The sentence was left interjected when Gilbert impatiently snatched the towel from her and wrapped it around her head. The fuzzy texture gently rubbed against her delicate cheeks. ...Since when did she started to use words that seemed so frail to describe herself? She thought. Gilbert's thumb wiped some of the liquid off of her cheekbone, causing her to close one eye involuntarily. The rest of his hand was separated from her face by the soft fabric. His finger was warm, it felt nice. "Roderich won't want you to get a cold."He said it with such apathy that it was like a statement.

"Hm." Elizaveta nodded, narrowing her eyes as Gilbert took his hand away, a few strands of hair sticked onto the palm until it was too far.

His hand. It became so big. So much bigger than hers.

Every part of him, represented that he was a 'man'. Big hands, broad shoulders, occasionally visible muscles, focused eyes...

The incessant sound of the rain echoed into her ears.

As well as the voice that had a farmiliar ring to her brain.

Elizaveta's mind was slowly drifting away.

"Eliza!" The hand in her thoughts once again made contact with her cheek. She cringed backwards in surprise.

"What kind of face is that? Are you feeling sick?" The back of his thick fingers stroke her appalled face. Gilbert's eyebrows contorted together. The red eyes glinted in confusion.

"No-I'm," Elizaveta paused to take a fresh breath into her lungs. The cold air tickled her organs. "fine." She completed the sentence.

The hand did not remove itself.

"Really?" She noticed the bump on his throat was vibrating whenever he spoke.

"Y-eah." The girl made everything she said into two syllables.

Staring at the half delirious girl in front of him, Gilbert seized the white towel beside her cheek. The other arm stretched out to touch the tip of her lower lip. The childhood friend did not have much reaction, as if she expected it.

"Gil," She parted her shivering purple lips. It was like she was coaxing him into the imminent bliss. Emerald eyes sparkling, skin pale and soft, hair wet but silky, she looked absolutely graceful. "What's wrong..." The tone of the sentence did not rise up to a question.

Gilbert, maintaining his nonchalant expression, leaned downwards:"Nothing." He answered, closing his eyes. Her lips were so cold, he thought.

The imperceptible smell of rain intertwined with the masculine scent from his burning skin, diffusing into the air, into her nose, into her brain. The two smells mixed, and mixed.

Ah, whispered Elizaveta at the back of her mind. Their lips touched. He took her lack of resistance as a sign of acquiescence and began to slowly move his lips, pulling her cold body closer to his.

Her hand crept up until his chest. His beating heart was in proximity to her fingernails.

She felt dizzy.

* * *

**I apologize for my sudden ending.i like this kinda feeling _ Please review!! **


End file.
